Sector 5 Universe Wiki
Welcome to the Sector 5 Universe Wiki A wiki dedicated to the Heroes of the Universe Project by Fanfiction writer Black Sector 5. The Project includes stories featuring characters from Sailor Moon, The Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H, Akame Ga Kill, and others. The Heroes of the Universe Project Current Projects In The Works: 1. Sailor Moon Saga S1: The Invasion Main Villains: Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom Summary: Hundreds of years ago, the evil The Dark Kingdom led by the ruthless Queen Beryl defeated the Moon Kingdom, destroyed the Silver Millennium alliance, and killed its Princess. But before total victory could be theirs, Queen Serenity, sealed them away using the ancient, and powerful jewel of her kingdom, the Silver Crystal. Now centuries later, the seal has been broken, and the Dark Kingdom has returned to wage war against Earth in their search for the Crystal. Only the Sailor Scouts, the reincarnations of the Silver Millennium's ancient defenders, and their allies stand in their way. Leading them is young Serena Tsukino, better known as the legendary hero Sailor Moon. Will she defeat her enemies and rediscover her past? This is The Invasion! 2. Winx Club Heroes of Magix Season 1: The Wings of the Dragon Flame Main Villains: The Trix Summary: Bloom Peters had always heard about Meta Humans, monsters, and super heroes, but never imagined anything strange would ever happen to her. That all changes when one day while hanging out with her friends, they stumble upon a mysterious girl with strange clothes being chased by an Ogre. Bloom stumbles upon a world previously unknown to her; a world of magic, fairies, wizards, and monsters. Soon Bloom is training to hone her magic skills at the prestigious Alfea Institute were she, and four of her fellow students form a new group dedicated to magic and friendship, The Winx Club! Its good thing to as Bloom discovers previously hidden secrets about herself when a coven of nasty witches, The Trix, target her and Alfea for her power. Will The Winx stop the onslaught, or will The Trix succeed with their dark plans. 3. WITCH: The War for Freedom Main Villains: Prince Phobos Escanor Summary: On the faraway planet of Metamoor, in the country of Meridian a civil war is brewing. A brave band of rebels, tired of living under the tyranny of the evil Prince Phobos Escanor, fight a bloody war to gain their freedom, but Phobos and his minions are simply too powerful. However things are about to change. The legendary gem, the Heart of Kandrakar has chosen five new guardians. These guardians have been selected to defeat Phobos and put the rightful ruler on the throne of Meridian. These five new Guardians are Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin, and together they are W.I.T.C.H! 4. Night Raid: The Revolution Main Villains: The Markovian Empire Summary: Night Raid! A group of rebel assassins that have struck fear into the heart of the corrupt Markovian Empire and stirred international debate. Who are they? What are their motivations? Why do they fight? That's something that young Tatsumi Cale is about to find out as he's thrusted into the center of a brutal civil war that threatens to tear the entire country apart! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse